


Crazy For You - Serial Killer AU

by Rykura



Series: Drafts and Ideas (I'll Most Likely Never Finish) [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Baby, Baby Boy, Bronzeshipping, Gemshipping, M/M, assassin!bakura, possessive bakura, psychotic bakura, soft Ryou, writer!ryou, yami marik is kek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rykura/pseuds/Rykura
Summary: Bakura's a hired assassin who sees Ryou and by some strange force of nature decides the boy was his and one else's. Ryou is an introverted writer who loves his friends... and his freedom.





	Crazy For You - Serial Killer AU

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I didn't get far with this one becaussssssse...???????... idk really, I'm a really plot driven person and if there's no plot I can think of (other than emotional plot) then I just get bored with it :/ What I got down was still pretty good though!

Starts off with Bakura paralyzed at the sight of Ryou. He’s 18, sitting by a fountain, carelessly elegant, watching the ducks that landed in the water next to him, jotting down things on a little notebook every once in a while. Pretty white hair glistening in the sun, whole being radiant. 

Bakrua felt a peace, a warmth like no other fill him. For once in his life he felt content. He had some sense to move to the side, under a tree, out of sight but still able to see the angel. He watched him for what seemed like hours. 

Then the feeling turned to ice and shattered to pieces inside him as a group of girls ran up to the boy and started talking to him. The warmth turned to boiling rage, how dare they interrupt his moment. The boy’s peaceful expression turns to apprehension and awkwardness and he ends up excusing himself a few minutes into the incoherent conversation before hurrying off, denying the girls requests to walk home with him. They may have been denied, but Bakura couldn’t care less, and he couldn’t help himself.

He followed the boy home, as discreetly as possible, merging into the crowd while keeping a close eye on his target. The angel stopped at a cafe and Bakura decided to stay outside rather than follow him in and ducked into an alleyway, pretending to be on his phone. He watched as his target left, waving behind him with a smile, a cup of some hot drink in his hand and a bag with some pastry inside. Maybe it was coffee and cake, or a cookie and tea. Bakura was eager to find out, his chest was beating erratically. He was- he was scared? He had never felt this way before.

He ended up finding the boy’s apartment complex and noted the buttons he pressed to get to his apartment before disappearing inside. 

 

...

Bakura spies on him going shopping, making dinner, hanging out with friends. He pretends he loves working in his town so he can stay and watch him for weeks.

Eventually he decides he can’t wait any longer. He can’t stand the way girls flock to him and his friends barely include him. They should be showering the precious gem with anything he desires, of course, absolutely. With gold and flowers; he could imagine it now. The robe slipping off one of his pale shoulders, laying on a bed of silk sheets and scattered white rose petals, flushed, begging, wanton-

He couldn’t wait a moment longer to make the jewel his own. Or at least, to get closer to him.

He waits until Ryou leaves his apartment for his weekly shopping, as usual, before pushing in the passcode to get into the complex and enters the elevator to his floor. He traveled down the familiar hallway and to Ryou’s door and slipped a piece of metal out of his pocket, picking open the door swiftly and silently before anyone could walk out of their room and see him and entered languidly. 

He had made it this far before and made sure to be prepared for any and everything and plan far ahead, but he hadn’t gone inside before. 

A wonderful floral scent reached him and he felt that peace waft over his soul once again. It was Ryou’s scent, he was obsessed with it, with everything about him. He couldn’t wait to make him his. 

He looked around for a bit; around the kitchen, the living room, laundry closet, bathroom and finally his bedroom. Before anything, he slumped onto the navy bedspread and shoved his face in the pillow, inhaling Ryou’s flowery, sweet scent, he thought the padding was still warm from his body heat. A few minutes passed until he tore himself from the pillow and went back to studying the room. He studied the nick nacks on his multiple bookshelves; the boy loved reading and writing, he didn’t know what he liked to write but he couldn’t wait to find out. His violet eyes skimmed over the things on his desk and the fantasy posters on the walls. He was a beautiful dork, and he was soon to be his. 

After a thorough look through the apartment he finally got to work, setting tiny disposable microphones around the rooms and a camera in his living room. He would watch his lovely angel for a week before coming back and adjusting the surveillance devices. 

He looked down at his watch and hummed at the time, he had a good half hour to do as he pleased before his love returned so he took to looking through his kitchen and desk to observe what he liked to eat and maybe a glance at his writings before laying on the bed again and shoving his face back in the pillow. 

He’d nearly fallen asleep when his watch shocked his senses awake again and he breathed a sigh of relief for setting a timer for himself. Ryou was already such an influence on him and they hadn’t even met. Not yet. 

He brought up the camera placed in the complex fourier on his phone just in time to see Ryou walking through the door with bags of groceries hanging off his delicate arms and he hurried out of the apartment, revising it quickly to make sure everything was as it was before he arrived. 

He was just slipping the key out of the lock when the elevator dinged and the white haired boy of his dreams walked into the hall and hesitated when he caught sight of Bakura walking towards him, away from his room. He stood frozen for a second before walking forward and nodding to him with a smile; Bakura’s heart leapt at the action and he tried his best to stay composed as he nodded back politely, a slight smirk on his face, and entered the elevator behind him. The doors shut and he leaned a hand on the wall, his other hand pressed to his chest. 

Such an influence, and they hadn’t even met. 

Not yet. 

 

...

He went back a week later and adjusted the cameras. He learned that Ryou was very thorough about his cleanliness and had dusted some of the microphones into the trash. It was unfortunate but a good learning experience giving him a better perspective on where to put the remaining cameras and microphones. 

He took a liking to watching Ryou cook, watch tv, and spend hours upon hours working late into the night writing and making little figurines. Bakura loved watching the movement of his hands as he wrote and the way his back arched when he stretched and yawned. The way he hummed while he made eggs in the morning, how he liked them scrambled with bacon bits mixed in. Between the tiring meetings and during his late nights of paperwork he would bring up the cameras on his phone or his laptop and fall deeper in love with his radiant gem. 

This peace seemed almost to be enough for him, just watching and listening. That peace... it calmed him just to see his face. 

Then the microphones picked up a particularly infuriating conversation. 

“A date?!” 

_ A date? _ Bakura immediately dropped his pen and brought up the tab with the cameras watching Ryou. He was sitting on the couch, a plate of half eaten lemon angel cake and cup of tea sitting on the table, abandoned as the boy’s attention was focused onto his phone, as was Bakura’s. 

“Yugi, there’s no way I could… I’ve never even been on a regular date- I can’t do a blind date!” A blind date? Bakura’s blood boiled; this Yugi was getting on his bad side, a side no person would like to see up close. 

“Is-is it a girl? Because you know…” That piqued Bakura’s interest; he hadn’t really considered Ryou’s orientation, he just knew he was his and no one else’s. He would be. And then they could adjust. “A guy… what’s his name?” Bakura brought up a new tab, ready. “Alister?” Bakura’s fingers went to work researching the name; profiles popping up on his screen as he researched the man’s information and Ryou made an uncomfortable noise. “He already sounds not my type.” Bakura couldn’t help but snort. Ryou stuttered a few times without forming a real word and Bakura glanced back at the screen to see Ryou curling up flusteredly on the couch. “Yugi- I don’t know what my type is! That guy just… caught my eye… a few times...” Laughter was heard from the other side of the phone and Bakura made a note to put a tap on his phone as soon as possible. Maybe it would go missing for a day or so, lost under the couch or something, when it would really be with him. 

But this person that Ryou just mentioned… he may be a problem in the future. He would need to put a tracker in the phone as well, to get a good idea as to who he might be talking about. Only seen him a few times? They must see each other frequently. 

Ryou would only have eyes for him- he would. He’d make sure of it. Even if he was the only person left on the planet. 

“I’ll… give it a shot I guess. Coffee can’t hurt.” Bakura’s eyes narrowed as cheering from the other side of the phone filtered in through the microphone. 

_ Oh but it could _ , Bakura thought.  _ Accidents happen, things can get in the way, appointments can be missed… _

 

...

Violet eyes glimmered in the light shining from the light further down in the alleyway. The metal door below the alley lamp opened and a tall man dressed in leather and sporting short crimson hair stepped out, pulling out a lighter and cigarette. 

Bakura’s eyes bore into him, dull and merciless. The sounds reverberating from the club the man had just exited beat in tandem with his footsteps as he left the shadows and stepped into the circle of light to where the man could see him. 

He had done his research, and this man was worth nothing to anyone. Perfect for his plans. 

“Alister Amelda?” The man’s head shot up to see him, startled. He could see it in his posture though he acted as though the address didn’t affect him. 

“Yeah, and who’re you?” 

Bakura raised his glock, the silencer pulling back sharply as he pulled the trigger, the shot hitting its mark precisely between the other man’s eyes. Blood dripped between his eyes before he fell to the dirty cement and spilled onto the ground. 

“A thief with no time for competition.”

 

...

“He never showed up.” Ryou lay along the length of his couch, face smushed between the couch cushion and his phone against his ear. 

“What? No way!” 

“I sat at that dumb cafe for an hour until Jou came at sat with me to make me feel better.”

“He didn’t say anything to me,” Yugi said in a sympathetic tone. “I even tried calling him right before but he didn’t pick up. Maybe something important came up.” 

“Yeah… maybe.” Or maybe it was just his own bad luck; he seemed to have good luck in everything but romance. Family and friends, he couldn’t have a better bunch looking after him, but a romantic partner? 

He sighed sadly. 

“Oh well,” He could already see Yugi biting his lips, thinking of a way to make him feel better. “Let’s go to the arcade tomorrow to make up for it, yeah?” 

“I’d rather stay in…”

“How about I come over with my PS4 then?” Ryou smiled in defeat. 

“Sure. Bring donuts.”

“As always! Bye!” 

“Bye,” Ryou hung up and let his arm fall over the couch and phone onto the floor, groaning slightly and rubbing his face into his couch.

He knew it was a terrible idea, but he didn’t think his worst nightmare would actually occur; being stood up. Jou was nice though, holding his hand the whole time, watching from the cafe counter and coming to sit with him when things looked positively hopeless. 

_ I’m never going on a blind date- ever again,  _ he thought to himself, sitting up and rubbing his face exhaustedly before getting up and heading for his room. 

He was nearly done with the latest chapter of the next dnd lore story in his series, he was very excited about it and so were his friends. They were about three plot arcs away from the one he was currently writing and were enjoying it immensely. Meanwhile his new Egyptian romance novel was still on hold, but everyday he would build the world and characters little by little; a sentence a day keeps the writers block away. He wanted to get a pillow with that phrase sewn into it. 

He sat down at his desk and powered up his computer, pulling out the desk drawer with the novel inside; since it had crossed his mind he decided he might as well work on it a little. 

The protagonist of the story was the Pharaoh of Egypt who had amnesia. The plot consisted of a village slaughtered to make seven magical gold items from Egyptian history and the antagonist originated as a survivor from that village, consumed by hate and bent on revenge. He had ideas about where the plot would go from there, but every ending consisted of tragedy and injustice. It didn’t sit right with him no matter what he did, that was until he had the revelation of giving the Pharaoh a partner, and as he thought more on it the partner turned into a wife, and then after further research he said “what the heck” and made it a husband. He had the developing idea of making the husband of the Pharaoh make friends with the antagonist and lead to a just ending, but he had no idea how to start that friendship. He didn’t even know what the antagonist’s name was or what he should look like. 

He brought out a piece of paper to sketch the character on. He wasn’t confident in his drawing skills, but he just wanted to get an idea of the man. 

_ Dark skin of course… short or long hair…  _ He drew a sharp, strong jawline, narrow eyes, thick neck, and then he was left with a mannequin head and a bad mood.  _ He’s a thief, _ he thought.  _ He must have… scars! Maybe one on his eyebrow? Or…  _ a thought crossed his mind. The memory of violet eyes, a cross hatching scar along the right cheek came to mind... 

The antagonist started forming on the paper and Ryou was surprised by how nice he looked, smirking up at him, adding robes, jewelry, a hood and of course, the scar. 

_ Wow… _ he sat back and marveled at the character he had created.  _ Hot in person and even hotter on paper _ . He blushed at his thought and shook his head. 

“I’m so bad…” he sighed. What was he doing, drawing a man he’d only seen twice, if three times in the hallway on his way home from grocery shopping. His drawing was probably not even accurate as he was too shy to stare up at the man’s face and could only glance up at them. 

_ But I really like it.  _ The character was only a sketch now but he already had a perfect image of the antagonist now. Mischievous, malicious, boisterous and showy… like a king! King vs Pharaoh!

“Thank you mystery man!” He said out loud and got to work jotting down his idea in his outline on his computer, mood moderately improved. 

 

...

Bakura watched in disappointment as Ryou moped on the couch and wrote at his desk huffing and sighing sadly. He almost felt guilty, but his bad mood was only temporary. When they were together there would be no need for him to worry or fear, no other men to mourn or wait on and if he ever got hurt he would be there to soothe him and deal with the problem himself. 

His own mood brightened as Ryou’s did, the picture he was drawing out of view from where his camera was positioned, but obviously getting his love in higher spirits once more, that is until he thanked the “mystery man”. 

Sometimes he wished he could tap into Ryou’s mind or ask him directly who the hell he was talking about so he could off them if they were potential problems. 

His attention was pulled from the screen as the shrill ring of his phone sounded from his pocket and he drew it out, glancing at the caller i.d. before pressing answer and bringing the device up to his ear.

“The fuck do you want?” He huffed and the caller chuckled darkly. 

“Having fun watching your little pet?” 

“Call him that again and you’ll be the next one on the receiving end of my silencer. I’ll ask again. The fuck. Do you want?” He reiterated tightly. The chuckling only increased. 

“We covered up your little outburst once again, nice and easy.”

“Is that all?” 

“Seto’s asking questions.”

“Tell him to go fuck himself.”

“I can only do that so many times before he stops tolerating it. He nearly bit my dick off today he was so pissy. You need to come back.” 

“Can’t do that.”

“Then just grab the kid already.”

Bakura stayed silent at that. The caller sighed, agitated. 

“How about me and Malik come down and watch over him until things are settled? Promise I’ll kill anyone that even brushes up against him the wrong kind of way. If you’re smart about it, you can be back in a fortnight.” Bakura stayed silent again. 

“I’ll think about it. Thanks… Kek.” 

“You’ve got a day to think, cause that’s the longest I can hold this bastard back.” The bastard hung up abruptly and Bakura tossed his phone down onto the desk. 

Ryou seemed to mimic his mood, dropping his head onto his desk, once again stuck on his novel and Bakura snorted softly. He reached out and touched the screen lightly. 

“Don’t fall in love while I’m gone… you belong to me.” 

 

...

“Have you heard from Alister?” Ryou swirled his tea cup forlornly around by the rim and Yugi shook his head, equally solemn.

“No, I haven't. It's the weirdest thing- I tried calling and texting but then someone else answered both times. I tried going on his other social media but all his accounts are gone- it's like he's completely disappeared!”

“Maybe he caught sight of you in the cafe window and was struck by your beauty- decided to go AWOL and moved off the map in shame of even thinking of trying to court you.” Their blonde female friend piped up from the other side of the table next to Yugi, not stopping the process of shaving her nails and Ryou laid his head on his arms on the table. 

“More like he caught sight of me and ran away at first glance.”

“Impossible. I did your makeup perfectly and I didn't even need to put that much on.”

“Mai’s right. You looked amazing,” Yugi praised but Ryou just looked out the window sadly. “Maybe he had an emergency!” He tried.

“Maybe he died,” Mai shrugged. Both boys looked to her horrified. 

“Don't say that!” Yugi cried. Mai shrugged again.

“You never know.” 

“I don’t want a relationship anyway,” Ryou said, changing the subject. “I just want to stay at home and work on my novel and lore stories.” 

“How’s your novel coming anyway?” Yugi asked, taking a sip from his oreo frappuccino. Ryou slumped and pouted, a fist pushed into his cheek.

“I’m stuck again. I was unstuck for about five seconds the other night when I finally came up with a rough design for the antagonist, but then I lost the flow.” 

“Really? What’d you come up with?” 

“Well, his town- er village- was slaughtered to make the items, but the Pharaoh was trying to be good and chose a village full of known thieves and criminals so the antagonist is one too. Then, I got this amazing idea; self pronounced king of the thieves versus the new Pharaoh of Egypt.”

“I’m already loving it!” Yugi exclaimed and Mai nodded as well. 

“Sounds like an interesting read.”

“So far it’s amazing, it’s got so many potential endings… but they’re all pretty bad.”

“What do you mean?” 

“All the endings I come up with are…  _ tragic _ for either the king or the Pharaoh. The thief wants justice for his village but the Pharaoh responsible is dead and the new Pharaoh had no idea about it. So the thief decides to kill the new pharaoh to make an example of him and make criminals rule over Egypt again. When he tries either the Pharaoh kills the thief, which is wrong, the thief kills the pharaoh which is _super_ wrong, or the thief is reasoned with by the Pharaohs husband, but then there’s no justice. Also I don’t know how to make the pharaohs husband and the thief interact.”

“I see your problem.” Yugi sympathized and Ryou sighed exhaustively. 

“It’s still a work in progress. I could make the thief and husband get trapped together or have them meet without knowing each other but I feel like there’s a better way…”

“Maybe you need another character,” Mai suggested. “What if the thief has his own lover and has a change of heart.”

“But then there’s still no _justice_.”

“He could get those items destroyed instead then, that’d piss off the people who made them and get justice right?” Ryou hummed and took a sip of his tea, thinking.

“Maybe… I’ll have to write all this down and think on it some more. I like the idea of the thief having a lover though.”

“And you think my obsession with rom coms wouldn’t be helpful,” Mai smirked and Ryou smiled at her. He kind of loved Mai; she had such a supportive, sassy, motherly personality. Though that may be because she was a few years older than him and his other friends. 

“What’s the genre again?” Yugi cut in.

“Fantasy, historical fiction… maybe romance.” Ryou answered, unsure and Mai hummed, interested.

“Well then, I can’t _wait_ to read it.”

“Me too.” 

Ryou took another sip of his tea. 

 

...

“You’ve been distracted lately.” Seto sits at his desk, legs crossed and leaning back in his leather swivel chair while Bakura poured himself a glass of scotch and swallowed the amber liquid before pouring himself another. He had to be at least buzzed to deal with Seto Fucking Kaiba.

“Been busy lately.”

“With personal business, it’s getting in the way of your work.”

“Just give me the damn list so I can get back to that business then.” 

Seto glared at him until he scowled in annoyance.

“It’s not messing up my aim so don’t fucking worry about it. It’ll be dealt with soon. Give me the list and it’ll be dealt with even sooner.” Seto’s cobalt gaze didn’t waver for another moment, but then he looked away, pulled out a stack of Manila folders from his drawer and slapped them down on the desk.

“Ace these, and I’ll stop worrying.”

“Aw, you really do care.”

“About my business.”

“I know, you soulless cretin.” Bakura swallowed his second glass and dropped it face down onto the man’s desk with a thud before snatching up the folders on the desk and slipping them into his briefcase. He turned to leave, briefcase swinging at his side when Seto called after him, “Remember to burn those.”

“Don’t tell me how to do my job or I’ll burn your office down you surly punk.”

“Fuck off.”

 

...

Kek watched the little dot on his phone screen sit precariously on top of the park downtown and regretted offering his services to Bakura for the fiftieth time that day. The blonde boy laying luxuriously over his legs on the couch, clad in nothing but one of his own black dress shirts that covered him down to just below the hip, groaned in a similar state of dissatisfaction.

“I’m bored.” 

Kek growled in agreement. “Me too.”

“This town is boring. There’s only two clubs and they were hardly anything to gawk at. We should be helping Bakura finish those jobs so he can get back to his creeping and we don’t have to get involved.”

“He’s the best at what he does. We’d only get in his way.” Kek lamented. 

“But it’d be more fun than this.” He went silent for a moment.

Then he sat up and straddled Kek’s hips, tan arms wrapping around his own dark neck and pushing the phone he was looking at out of the way.

“Let’s go have some of our own fun.” Kek put the phone down and placed his hands on the boys hips. 

“I’m listening.”

“He’s gonna meet us at some point, don’t you think? Bakura’s not  _ that _ crazy that he’ll lock him in a room for the rest of his life.” Kek shrugged and raised a hand tilting it from side to side in an unsure way. “Either way,” the boy continued with a laugh. “Let’s go introduce ourselves to the little bunny. We’ll be able to protect him better if we’re always around him.  _ And _ it’ll drive Bakura  _ insane _ !” Kek chuckled darkly and leaned his forehead against his. 

“Sounds like a perfectly reasonable course of action.” They kissed softly and fell back on the couch, Kek chuckling and his partner squealing in delight as he fell back on the cushions and Kek’s attentions switched from his lips to his neck and collar bones. 

“But first I need another course of  _ this _ action…” he growled between sucks of his neck and the boy laughed and wrapped his legs around Kek’s back, pulling himself closer to the man looming over him. 

“Will I ever satisfy you?”

“I can never be sated. Especially with you.”

 

...

Ryou walked into the arcade and looked around for the ddr machine in the corner where a large crowd had gathered confirming Yugi’s ecstatic texts.

About ten minutes earlier he had been sitting at his desk, painting another figurine for his next session with the gang, when his phones sparkly notification sound went off a few times in tandem and he set down his paint brush to pick it up and see what all the fuss was about.

**From Yugi:**

_ RYOU GET OVER TO THE ARCADE!! _

_ Jou got challenged to a ddr off and its _

_ CRAZY!!! _

**To Yugi:**

_ BE OVER IN 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Ryou rolled his eyes with a smile at the text and answered simply with just enough exclamation marks to make it evident he was mocking his wild haired friend before putting on his shoes and snatching up his satchel before heading out. Luckily his apartment was just a few blocks from the arcade, otherwise he wouldn’t have bothered. He knew how to manipulate his introverted tendencies to still have a good time at the drop of a hat.

He noticed Anzu, Honda and Yugi in the crowd and came up behind them, peeking over Yugi since the group had gotten pretty thick and he didn’t want to push people out of the way to get a good look. As he approached the group his eyes widened at the sight before him. He’d been a little more than five minutes but it looked like the intensity of the dance off had only increased as Jounouchi and the challenger had taken off their shirts and sweat poured from their bodies. They moved in tandem with each other, excellents and perfects flashing on the screen where the arrows sped across; they must have been playing on hard mode.

The challenger had a slim body with dark skin and light hair, clad only in light cargo pants and gold metal wrist bands among other jewelry jingling as he moved with the beat of the pop song playing.

Jounouchi was breathing heavily and not doing as well as his challenger, but he had the biggest smile on his face that Ryou had ever seen. It was contagious and he smiled at the scene. Honda, Anzu and Yugi cheered for their friend and startled when Ryou joined in; he had a habit of sneaking up on people unannounced on accident.

“I told you- it’s crazy!” Yugi said up to him with a huge smile and Ryou smiled back before watching the dancers again.

“You weren’t wrong.”

“I haven’t seen Jou this excited since he had a dance off with that Johnny Steps!” Honda exclaimed and Anzu hummed in agreement.

“Yeah even I want to dance against this guy! Though I’d totally crush him, with or without his weakened state after playing against Jounouchi.”

The song went on for another minute and the cheering exploded as the stranger performed a particularly cool move, kicking out his legs and spinning on his hands and even Jounouchi had to hesitate in admiration of it before they both struck poses at the last beat, chests heaving and sweat dripping from their chins, the stranger smirking and Jounouchi grinning like a madman.

The scores came up and everyone laughed and cheered as the stranger was declared the winner by a few hundred points and achieved the new high score for hard mode. Jounouchi turned and shook his hand, declaring good game and the girls in the crowd squealed, asking for their numbers as they exited the machine and headed over to the men’s room, picking up their shirts off the floor as they hurried off.

Honda, Anzu and Yugi chatted merrily about the match and Ryou listened with a grin. 

“The guy came in and saw Anzu and Jounouchi dancing and mocked him a little bit about his moves- you know how he dances, Anzu is trained so she made him look like a fish out of water. So Jounouchi challenged him to a game and at first the stranger won, then Jounouchi challenged him again and he won, then I texted you to get over here because they decided to do the hardest song on there and- well you saw what happened at the end!”

“They took their shirts off they were dancing so hard! It was insane,” Anzu remarked.

“I gotta know who that guy is! I’ve never seen him around before, and I come here like everyday,” Honda said, and just as he did, Jounouchi and the stranger walked out of the men’s room chatting like old friends. The crowd had dispersed by now but little tangents of the people watching had gone off around the arcade to chat about the two players and the sounds of whispering grew in the spacious room as they walked towards Ryou and the other three. 

Upon closer inspection Ryou saw that the stranger had lilac eyes and his shirt was less of a shirt and more of a crop top with a hoodie which matched his eye color and had gold chains hanging on it. The man’s eyes were sharp, glinting mischievously and painted with a sharp black marking underneath; he looked exotic, especially with his darker skin contrasting his blonde hair.

“You two were awesome!” Honda exclaimed as the two walked up.

“Especially you, you totally crushed Jounouchi,” Anzu said to the stranger and Jounouchi growled at the tease. “I’d love to dance against you sometime, might actually prove a challenge to ya.” She cocked her hip and smirked and Jounouchi shouted indignantly.

“We were neck and neck and you know it! He only beat me by a few hundred points!” 

“I thought you two were awesome! I could never dance that hard.” Yugi piped in and Jounouchi caught him in a  playful noogie. 

“You’re legs may be a bit too short for the pad anyway!”

“Jounouchi!”

“I’m sure Yugi could be a champion at DDR if he worked really hard… and maybe took steroids.” Yugi pouted at Ryou’s words and the group laughed collectively at his jab. Even the stranger snickered at the tease.

“So what’s your name?” Ryou asked politely, then Honda piped up right after him.

“You been around here long? I come here all the time and I’ve never seen you around.”

“I’m Namu,” the man replied coolly to Ryou before addressing Honda. “And I’m just visiting the town for a few weeks watching over my friend’s  _ house _ .” He looked over at Ryou again for the last part of his sentence and Ryou tilted his head.

“Do you live here yourself?”

“No. My friend went away on business and sent me here to watch over things in his absence.”. 

“We were about to go get cheeseburgers at Burger World down the street,” Honda cut in, right as Ryou was about to ask what he did for work. “You wanna come along?” Namu smiled at him and his tone lightened.

“Sure! I’d love to hear about where you learned to dance…?” He gestured towards Anzu and the rest of the group introduced themselves before they headed off to Burger World. Ryou was glad for it, he didn’t feel like playing any games that day and was pretty hungry, having forgotten to make himself breakfast that morning as he had stayed up all night working on his next project.

They ate burgers and milkshakes and had an overall great time. Namu and Anzu talked about dancing styles while Honda and Jounouchi got up to their usual antics arguing over the match. Yugi and Ryou enjoyed each other’s company, playing on Yugi’s DS which he always carried around on his gaming belt. Yes, he had a gaming belt, that’s how much of a dork the boy was. 

As they were finishing up however, his phone vibrated and he gasped when he saw who was calling, asking Yugi to move out of his seat so he could take the call.

“Is it your sister?” Ryou nodded with a grin and ran out to take the call outside where it was quieter. 

“Amane?”

“Hey big brother!”

“Hi! How’s Paris?” He asked excitedly.

“Haven’t you seen all my posts on Instagram!?”

“Of course I have!”

“Then you’ll know it’s going great! When I come back to visit I  _ have _ to make you some macaroons- I learned how to make some myself. They’re the exact kind of thing you would like, what with your giant sweet tooth.” Ryou chuckled and blushed lightly. “But I’m updating everything all the time on social media so I called to see how you’re doing. I heard your blind date didn’t go so swell.”

Ryou’s mood dampened a bit, remembering the awful feeling sitting at the cafe all alone. “Did Yugi tell you about that?”

“He’s my eyes, always watching after my little brother.”

“I’m two minutes younger than you! And I’m taller!” 

“Two minutes counts!” Ryou huffed, he hated it when she teased him. “But really, you doin okay?”

“...yeah. It was so humiliating though. I’m giving up on relationships forever.”

“Don’t say that! It was a bust that time but the next guy you’ll have for sure.” 

“I doubt it.”

“Well even if you never find a guy, you’ll still ogle at them with me right?”

Ryou’s face flushed and he smiled in spite of himself. “That was one time!” 

“That was  _ two _ times! And soon to be a third~!” Amane went silent for a moment and there was some shuffling on her end of the line. “Oh boy, looks like I called at a bad time. I gotta get going- but this isn’t over! Talk to later!”

“Bye.” The call ended and Ryou sighed, looking up into the sky and noticing the clouds building up.  _ Looks like it’s going to rain later,  _ he thought as he went back inside. 

Across the street, crouched on top of a building, amethyst eyes followed him inside before shifting up at the sky and remarking the same thing.

 

...

“Hey.”

“I’m surprised you held back from calling me for this long.”

Bakura tossed his phone onto the coffee table among the scattered pieces of his taken apart sniper rifle and picked up the scope to polish as he slouched back on the couch. “How are things?”

“Going great, just swell. Malik is bored out of his mind though, decided to amuse himself.”

Immediately alarm bells sounded off in Bakura’s head and he sat up straight, glaring darkly at the phone. “If he touches him I’m going to cut his hands off.”

“No touching, got it.”

“Kek…” He growled.

“Did you know your little bunny has a twin sister?”

The bastard changed subject and Bakura huffed, slouching back into the couch and making a mental note to break Malik’s hand next time he saw him if Ryou was in any way fucking up his plans. “I’m aware,” he responded in answer to the off handed question. 

“She’s hanging out in Paris, what’s that all about?”

“She travels teaching self defense around the world.”

“Self defense huh? How good is she?”

Bakura tilted his head in genuine thought. “With a few bullets in me, she might be able to take me down.”

“That’s high praise,” Kek remarked with an appraising tone. 

“That is if anyone were able to get a bullet in me, if more than one.”

Kek laughed on the other end. “You know you’re mortal, right?”

“With enough money and training, any man could be a mortal god.”

”You’re starting to sound like Kaiba.” Bakura reckoned he kind of was and groaned in disgust. “You know if your relationship ends up anything like mine, your little angel might turn out to be crazier than you, me and Malik combined.”

“At least you’re aware Malik’s quite out of the right.”

“It’s the most attractive thing about him.”

Bakura started sliding pieces together, picking them out of the felt cushions of the briefcase precariously. “I’ll be back in a week,” he stated as pieces began to click into place. 

“Don’t get sloppy trying to get back, things are going fine down here.”

“I don’t mess up, and I’m actually taking my time with this list.” The rifle began to form, slender ebony metal forming into a beautiful, dangerous weapon. “I figure there’s no need to rush through, because after this,” he slid the scope on last and hooked the weapon over the back of the couch, peering into the apartment complex across the street; the crosshairs falling onto a lonely mug placed on a counter. “I’m taking Ryou home for good.”

 

...


End file.
